Wedding Surprises
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: Set two years after doomsday, in the parallel universe. Rose Tyler is the single Mum of a two year old girl. Eventually moving on with her life, but when something unexpected happens at her wedding, her life takes a turn for the better. (cover image found on google for now) 10/Rose :3 Updated: Sunday's (like usual)
1. Chapter 1

**My second 10/Rose fanfiction on this sight, but I think the sixth one I wrote, expect this to be updated every few days because as most of you know, for the first 4-8 chapters I update every day almost but then I figure out an official updating speific day.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

I wake up to hear Carly crying. I smile and then walk over to her crib.

"Mummy!" She whines

"It's okay sweetie, Mummy's here." I say and pick her up. She stops crying and cuddles into me. I smile and carry her out into the living room.

Mum is in the kitchen and Dad has already left for work.

"Hello you two!" Mum pipes smiling as she sees us come in. I set Carly in her play pen and she starts biting her fingers. I then walk over to Mum in the kitchen and say,

"Morning Mum." and sigh. She looks at me and says,

"Are you really okay Rose?" I shrug and say,

"It's been a year and a month since I last saw him. And I never got to tell him about Carly, I said it was you that was expecting, not me." Looking down into my cup of tea, letting the steam come up and hit my face. Mum sighs and says,

"Rose it's over and done with. You have to move on with your life."

"I am moving on, the best I can. I'm raising Carly and doing well at work." I say in my defense.

"Yes but you haven't moved on." she says and I blush,

"What if I don't want to move on. What if I'm just fine staying like I am?" I ask and put my tea down on the counter and grabbing some cereal and pouring it into a bowl. She smiles and then says,

"Then I guess I'll have to cancel the date that Cecilia and I planned for you and her son for tonight. He's been looking for someone, and Cecilia said that he loves kids." I smile and then say,

"Mum, who is Cecilia?"

"She's the woman that runs the general store in town." Mum says and I smile,

"Well what time do I have to be ready?" I ask finishing my cereal. She grins

"Three hours, it's already almost noon." she says. I walk over to Carly's play pen and pick her up,

"Hello sweetie!" I say as she smiles at me and then says,

"O's!" Meaning she's hungry. So I take her and hand her a plate of cheerios and feed them to her sitting in the bean bag chair that she loves. After she's done she yawns and I place her down on my bed genitally so I can get ready. I get dressed in some skinny jeans and a nice blouse with the necklace that Dad got me. It had a TARDIS pendant and a silver chain, my dad's story was that he had gone to a jewelers and said that I had a fascination with retro artifacts. I brush my hair and then pick Carly back up again and get her all situated in her crib before walking out into the living room,

"Carly's asleep in her crib, so where am I supposed to meet this guy?"

"The coffee shop in downtown. He has brown hair that's slightly in his face, he has a golden completion and his name is Edward." I nod and leave after grabbing the car keys.

I get to the coffee shop and a guy comes up to me,

"Are you Rose?" he asks I smile and say,

"Yeah, are you Edward?" I ask and he nods,

"Nice to meet you, I have a table over by the window." and we go over there. We start to talk, but I mention nothing of Carly. He is really funny and outgoing. He is a college graduate from an American school, and graduated under archaeology. He looks at me and asks,

"So where did you go to school?" I blush and looking into my tea say,

"Oh, I didn't. When I was nineteen I met someone, a man. He saved my life and I had no idea who he was, but I ran away with him, and we went traveling. After about a year I saved his life and he changed, but I liked it. I fell in love with him, and from what I can tell, he fell in love with me. But just last year I was separated from him. And I can never see him again, ever." and then relaxing what I said I blush even deeper, expecting Edward to get freaked out. But he smiled and then asked,

"Where did you travel?" I laugh nervously, and say,

"Everywhere, sometimes we chose where we wanted to go. Other times we had no idea where we were going or where we'd end up. And I loved it I absolutely loved it." he smiles and then says,

"I've always wanted to travel. Did he ever give you something to remember him by?" I smile to myself thinking of the first time I saw Carly, just after she was born.

"Yes he did, but he never knew he did." I say. He looks at me puzzled and then asks,

"What did he give you."

"My little girl, Carly Elizabeth." I say blushing, He smiles and says,

"That's cool, how old is she?"

"Two." I smile back at him.

"That's awesome, I love kids. Hey maybe next time we do this I could meet her." he says and I nod,

"Yeah, how does Saturday sound? That's the day when I'm off of work. At the park?" he nods and says,

"That sounds great. Well I have to go so I'll see you then." and we get up and exchange phone numbers. After exiting we head our separate way

* * *

**If you've read my other DW fanfiction, yes it's the same name, but totally different child and storyline. I just like how that name sounds Carly Elizabeth. I don't know why**

**Well have fun :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, so right now I'm going to go on an updating frenzy because I'm like 'I have so much written and there's only chapter up and I would be cruel to leave you hanging for that long)**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Months passed and before I knew it, Edward and I were dating, and he was moving in. Carly has really grown used to Edward. I'm sitting on the floor playing with Carly, after having set my room for us. I hear the doorbell ring and I go and get it. Edward is there holding his suitcase and I smile and kiss him lightly on the cheek. I take him to my room and he unpacks. After he's done he comes out and sits next to me.

"Hello gorgeous." he says to me and then picks up Carly, "Hello cutie pie." he says and she giggles. She just turned one last week. I smile and then say,

"She really likes you." he laughs and then says,

"So did you have any luck trying to call him, that nameless man that you were separated from?" I shrug and say,

"I haven't had the time. And what am I going to say, 'Hi, it's Rose. By the way, I was the one pregnant, and it's your kid! I'm also dating someone and love you as well'." and he smiles,

"Go and call him, your going to have to sometime." and I smile and then say,

"I honestly don't think it's worth it, I told you he could be anywhere in time and space." and he laughs,

"Come on, we're going on a walk." he says and pulls me up. Mum says that she'll watch Carly while we're out and we leave for the park.

When we're there we have one of the best times ever! We buy chips, swing, and then walk out to the old bandstand, where we go onto. He smiles and takes my hands and then says,

"Rose, I know that we just met a short number of months ago, but I really love you, and I cannot picture myself with anybody but you." and he steps back and takes something out of his pocket, "Rose Tyler, will you marry me?" he asks kneeling down and opening the ring case. I step back and put my hand over my mouth and nod,

"Yes, of course!" and we hug after he slips the ring on my finger. I smile and then we kiss for quite a while.

We get back to the mansion I tell Mum immediately and she screams and hugs both of us slightly obsessing over it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Before I knew it I was standing in front of a mirror adjusting my dress and vale. Mum just left me so I would have some time to myself. I took a deep breath and I smile, I then hear a noise, a very familiar noise that I know all too well. I turn my head wondering what the source of the noise was, even though I knew what it was. Then it stopped and I peeked in the hallway and nothing was there. Mum comes in and says,

"It's time Rose!" and I walk out and to the doors where Dad is waiting to walk me down the isle. And when the music changes and everyone stands we walk down. I smile nervously as everyone takes pictures. Carly is with Mum in the audience and she is making giggling noises when she sees me. I smile at her and I get up to the altar, where Edward is in his tux, looking absolutely amazing.

We start the vows and everything goes in a blur until the 'I do's' .

"Do you, Edward Barney Johnson, take Rose Marion Tyler to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asks Edward and he smiles and says,

"I do." The priest turns the me and asks,

"Do you, Rose Marion Tyler, take Edward Barney Johnson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" And I open my mouth to say something when I hear a noise, a very familiar noise that I know all too well. I stop and then look around

"Rose?" Edward asks.

"Did anybody hear that?" I ask they all look confused. I hear it again, only louder. "That noise there it is again." I say and then I look around. I can feel wind coming from the back of the church and I look and I see something that I thought I would never see again, the appearing silhouette of a bright blue police public call box.

"Oh my god is that-?" Mum asks to herself.

"Magic blue box!" Carly screeches clapping. _Oh my god this can't be happening. _I think as the box fully appears and the door opens.

* * *

**Okay have a great week :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here for your Sunday update :3**

**I hope you like it ;D**

* * *

I put my hand to my mouth as a person sticks his head out and looking around says,

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting something I'm rubbish at-" and then cuts off when he sees me mutters, "weddings." and steps out of the TARDIS.

"Hi." I say,

"Hello." he says. And I lift up the bottom of my dress and run towards him, he smiles and runs towards me and I throw my arms around him and pull him into a large kiss. He seams a bit taken aback but then starts to kiss back. I hear gasps all around the room.

After a while we separate and I'm about to say something when I start sobbing and then we hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again." I sob into him and he hugs me and strokes my hair. When I'm calmed down I turn around to face Edward.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I can't do this." and I walk over to him and take off my engagement ring.

"Rose what are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm so sorry." I say and he looks at me,

"Rose, what the hell is going on? Who the hell is he?" he asks. I look at the Doctor and say,

"He's the Doctor. My Doctor." I say and the Doctor grins.

"Oh so some fancy Doctor turns up using a magic trick. And you just leave me?" Edward asks.

"Edward, I do really like you and I think your amazing and brilliant and I really hope someone that deserves you and is just as brilliant as you comes along. I do love you, but not the way you deserve to be loved. " I say. He looks at me and then points to the Doctor,

"Do you love him?" he asks. I hold my breath and then after a while say,

"Yes, I love him more then anything or anyone in the entire universe."

"But does he love you?" he asks me and then looks at the Doctor. The Doctor grins and then says,

"Oh yes. Rose Tyler I wish I could have told you. Yes, I love you so much that I would be willing to burn up sun just to say a proper goodbye to you. And stare at the TARDIS's phone every second of the day, wanting to call your cell phone and tell you properly." And I just run over to him and kiss him again. Edward smiles and then pockets the ring,

"Well, I hope your happy together." and walks out. Edwards Mum looks at me and then looks at my Mum and sighs and after an hours every one has cleared out and we're in the reception hall.

We're cleaning up and I looks at the Doctor,

"How did you get back?" I ask and he shrugs, but then his facial expression changes,

"Oh shoot! Donna will be worried. I'm sorry I'll be right back." and he runs back to his TARDIS and opens the doors.

"It took you bloody long enough, what have you been doing? That was so important that you told me to stay in the bloody TARDIS? And did you really just crash a wedding?" I hear someone shout. And then he says something and leads them back here.

* * *

**I love Doctor Who, Don't You?**

**OMG that rhymed :D**

**Have a great week :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah I'm just going to sit in the corner with the cone of shame...**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever, I've been loosing my 10/Rose swing and I'm only like not done with this one so I've been juggling school and the rest of my crazy life and everything that I do so yeah**

**cone of shame...**

**anyway Enjoy :3**

* * *

I see a red haired companion. She looks at me and then says,

"Your Rose! Oh my god he found you!"

"Yeah, I am. And you know this because-?" I ask her smiling. She looks at the Doctor and says,

"This stick figure has pictures of you everywhere. I swear and he still has a room prepared for you, all of your stuff is right there and all ready in case he could make it back to you. A little shrine even. I look at him and say,

"Is this true?" and he blushes. I smile and lift up the end of my dress walking to her,

"Does he ever talk about me." I ask and she snorts,

"Almost every day." and we laugh starting to clean up again.

When we finish cleaning up Mum comes and she has Carly. I run over there and take her,

"Mummy!" She squeaks out.

"Hello sweetie!" I say and I kiss her. She hugs my neck and rests her head on my shoulder. I smile and hug her, I hate being away from her for more then three hours. I see the Doctor smiling and he then says,

"Wait, so your mum wasn't pregnant, you were." I blush a bit and nod saying,

"Yeah, I'll explain more about it later." As Carly whines and rubs her stomach.

"Hungry." She says. I smile and say,

"I know I'm hungry too sweetie. We're going to get some food, as soon as Mummy gets dressed and we can convince your Daddy to take us to dinner." and then turn to them and say, "I'm going to go get changed I'll see you afterword, and we're going out for dinner." leaving and going into the room with my jeans and t-shirt.

I come back in and then say,

"So where are we going to go for dinner?"

"It's your non wedding Rose you get to choose?" Mum says,

"I don't know. What do you think Doctor? Should we have dinner out?" I ask. He shrugs and says,

"Doesn't matter to me. Anywhere you want to Rose." I smile and then say,

"I don't know, what do you think sweetie?" I ask Carly picking her up.

"O's!" She yells throwing her hands in the air. I laugh and then dig through my bag and take out a bag of cheerios and feed a few to her.

"Let's just go to some random cafe. And somewhere with chips, God I just want chips right now you don't even understand." I say and then the Doctor laughs and looks at Carly again, his eyes filled with either pain, suspicion or both.

"Actually Rose your Dad and I are going to go home, you two can get catched up. Donna feel free to come back with us or go with them." Mum says. Donna smiles and says,

"I think I'll go with the stick figure, he does need supervising, or the next thing you know the whole universe'll collapse on itself." I laugh and say,

"You've got that right Donna."

"Nan." Carly cries holding her arms out towards Mum. I laugh and say,

"Well okay then." and kiss her before handing her to Mum.

"I can take her back to the house and put her down. That way you can stay out with no trouble or worries about her." Mum says. I nod and then hand Mum the diaper bag and the cheerios and say,

"Remember, her bedtime is 7:30 and she likes to be sung and cuddled to sleep." I say

"Rose you'll be fine. Go and have fun." She says I smile and then the Doctor, Donna and I start out.

* * *

**Yay, the Doctor's here. And so is Donna! My three all time favorite Dr. who characters, 10 Rose and Donna, and they make two of my top OTP's 10/Rose and 10/Donna.**

**But anyway, I'll try to update more often, or well not wait as long as I did for this one just under a month ago. I'll try not to make you wait a month anymore.**

**Have a good day :3**


End file.
